ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers of a Vampire
With the agreement gone completely wrong, Vlad turned Ratchet and the gang for help. Vlad: Talwyn, I need your help. Talwyn: If you want my help... - The gang accompany her to show Vlad's respect. Talwyn: ...then you need us. All of us. Kiva: I agree with Talwyn. You know the cave in Broken Tooth Mountain? Vlad: Yes, but it's not necessary to get yourselves killed. Reia: Don't worry about it. Kiva: Yeah, we know how to protect ourselves from the monster you see once before. Talwyn: Please, Vlad... Vlad: Alright, you can come along. I hope you're ready for this encounter. Reia: We already are, Vlad. - The gang followed Vlad to Broken Tooth Mountain, where the vampire waits inside the cave. Reia: That monster must be inside... Ratchet: Yeah. Nervous? Jake: Yeah, dad. But we can do this, right? Talwyn: Yes, we can. - One by one, the gang and Vlad entered the cave where Reia can already sense it, looming in the darkness. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Stay close. It's here. Kiva: Okay. - A voice was suddenly heard, echoes across the dark caves. ???: You seemed cautious. Does the Knight know that you're coming back to the Underworld? Reia: *quietly* Aaron... *out loud* You knew what we did? ???: Yes. The light does protected you. But for how long? Reia: Show yourself, coward! - The vampire revealed himself to Vlad and the entire gang. ???: There are no survivors within this cave. Yet, this man has an edge to return here. I sensed..hope in you all. Cabba: We are seeking your powers to stop an army. ???: Why should I listen to mortals? Vlad: Because men don't fear swords. They fear monsters. Talwyn: Say what you will, but we really need that strength to held them back. - The vampire then takes a skull and crushed it, in preparation for the offer in hand. ???: I shall give you a small dose of my power. If you shall be able to resist the blood-thirst within 3 days, you'll be restored to normal. Vlad: And if I give in? ???: Then I will be free and you are doomed into the Underworld. Vlad: Captain, I assist you and the team went back to Castle Dracula. Ratchet: You'll be back there, right? Vlad: Hopefully.. Reia: Understood. Let's get out of here. Kiva: Alright. - The gang went out of the cave and teleported back to Castle Dracula. 20 minutes later, Reia has decided to meditate when Caulifla, Kale and Cabba looked at her strangely and Kiva wondered what they are doing. Kiva: Caulifla? Caulifla: Oh, Kiva.. I was about to ask you something. Kiva: Well, what is it? Caulifla: There's still a few things about Reia that I don't know about, like that. Any idea what she is doing? Kiva: She is meditating. Caulifla: Meda-ta-ting??? Kiva: No. it's 'medi-ta-ting'. It's like a focus, she's letting her soul speaks within her. Kale: Oh... Caulifla: Wow! I mean, you've done it before, have you? Kiva: Yeah. I'll have to let her show you guys. Caulifla: That would be awesome! Cabba: It's best that you do the talking, Kiva. Kiva: Okay. - The three Saiyans followed Kiva's lead and sit next to the teacher. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Caulifla is interested in meditation too. - Reia then opened her eyes with wisdom. Caulifla: We like to know if we can meditate like you do.. Reia: You can. My method is to bridge your minds together and become more powerful in return. Cabba: How did that method turn out? Kiva: Well, it turned out to be very helpful. Reia and I used that to improve my skills for the Mark of Mastery. Caulifla: Can we join in? - Reia nodded and closed her eyes. The Saiyans and Kiva closed their eyes as Reia bridged the gap between the four minds together. When they open their eyes, they suddenly appeared in the mountains, with a very beautiful night sky above them. Caulifla: Wow... Kale: Where are we? Reia: My subconscious mind. I wanted to see if you are ready. Cabba: Ready for what? - Reia then flew to the skies and a golden dragon appeared behind her. Reia: My true strength. Kiva: Wow... Caulifla: That is your true strength!? I can't wait to test it and see. Reia: Here, there's no need to hold back. This is your greatest challenge. Are you prepared? Kiva: Yeah. Caulifla: We're ready, master! - Focusing on offense first, Reia flew down to the ground and stood still. Caulifla goes to her Super Saiyan 2 form from the start. Cabba then followed her lead by going to Super Saiyan 2. Kiva summoned her Keyblade to test Reia's strength. Kiva: Okay.. Just like a spar.. You got this, Kiva. - Both Cabba and Caulifla strike first, missing every hit. Kiva and Kale began to see Reia's lesson between offense and defense. Kale: She's toying with them like nothing.. Kiva: Yeah. But I think Reia's teaching them the difference between attacking and defending. Kale: Oh... So that's why she didn't threw a punch! Kiva: That's right. - Both Cabba and Caulifla back up to see what Reia is saying. Reia: That'll do for a warm-up. Now, the real test begins. - Reia transformed into Super Saiyan God, but her aura was mixed with white, thanks to the three Infinity Stones a while back. Her left eye also turned white as to her right red eye. Caulifla: Whoa... What is that??? Kale: I don't know... Kiva: Well, that's a Super Saiyan God. But, I think something's different about that form... Cabba: The Infinity Stones! Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I'm not like Thanos, guys. You have to believe me.. Kiva: I know, sis. We all do. - Reia smiled and remained focus as she prepares to fight. Reia: All of you, come at me at once. Cabba: Four against one? Kiva: Well, I suppose she wanted this a challenge for you. Let's give it our all. Kale: I..guess so.. - Kale then transformed into her True Legendary Super Saiyan form and stands with the others. Reia: Yeah.. Come at me anytime. Kiva: Alright. - Caulifla leaps forward and attacks Reia first, but got pushed back easily. Kiva can already sense a massive pressure around Reia. Cabba: Wow.. She didn't move her hand! Caulifla: What is this? Some kind of joke? Kale: Allow me then. - Kale then attacked Reia, but she too has fallen too quickly. Kiva: She has this massive pressure I can't stop feeling over... Kale: I..can already tell. - Suddenly, the real Reia was calling before them. Reia: Kiva! Can you hear me? Kiva: Yeah! Reia: The area is a trap! You and the Saiyans need to get out! ???: Darkness...reigns... - The opponent suddenly turned into Queen Vixion herself. Vixion: Bring Sonja to me...and I will let your squad live. - Before Vixion can make her move, Kiva and the Saiyans returned to Castle Dracula safely. Cabba: That was Vixion just now!? Caulifla: Yeah, that was her. Still looking for Sonja, I doubt. - Kiva can hear Reia crying and sees her. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I... I should've known that it was a trap! I.. I couldn't... Cabba: Hey, it's okay, master. Reia: You don't understand. Darkness is everywhere here. Vixion is trying to prove something. I'm not sure if I can stop her like this... - Surprisingly, Kale stands up. Kale: Master, this isn't your fault. Vixion set this mind set to trap us. She can't be stop until she has Sonja again. You used to protect her before, right? Reia: Yeah, she can handle herself now. Kale: Then, I'll do what I can to follow your steps as your student and a member of the 2nd Galactic Republic. Reia: Kale... Kiva: Kale is right. Vixion did this to enslave us in Sonja's place. Are we really going to let the trio get away with this? Reia: No... Kiva: Well, we should do something about it. Cabba: She's right. We need to strike back before the trio get away. - Reia wiped the tears from her face and smiled, but quickly sensed something coming towards the castle. Kale: You sensed something? Reia: Yeah, I'll look into it. And..thanks, guys. - Kiva nodded and spotted Talwyn. The two split up for the upcoming dark battle yet to be unfold. Category:Scenes